


Dawn of the Force

by Cakewell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Arguing, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is So Done, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awkward situations, Banter, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Betrays the First Order, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Carbonite Freezing, Chandrila, Coruscant, D'Qar, Death, Destiny, Exegol, Exploration, Explosions, Fighting, Fix It Fic, Fondor, Force Powers, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Found Family, Friendship, Historians, History, Injustice, Jedi, Jedi Ben, Jedi Code, Jedi Rey, Jedi Temples, Jedi Texts, Jedi of legend, Kyber Crystals, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Libraries, Light Side, Lightsaber duel, Lore - Freeform, Luke's jedi temple on yavin, Meditation, Mortis - Freeform, Pilot Poe Dameron, Planets, Poe Dameron Being an Idiot, Protective Poe Dameron, Rage, Rebellion, Redeemed Armitage Hux, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance, Resistance General Poe Dameron, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sad times, Sarcasm, She is just rey, Sith, Snoke - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Spies, Starkiller - Freeform, Storm Troopers, The First Order, The First Order Sucks, The Force, The least likely of friendships, X-Wings, Yavin, and Hux, and anyone who wants to find themselves really, and plapatine, and rey and ben, archives, armitage hux has a cat, armitage hux helps save the day, background force dyad, background kylo, basically everyone lives, ben is dead for like 5 seconds, ben solo is bullied, ben solo knows jack about his grandfather at first, bespin mentioned, curious ben solo, dark side, eida and ben have a deep connection, eida and hux are the peanut gallery to kylo ren, eida is a nerd for relics, eida is once with the force, eida is wise, eida tries to be funny but like no, except for the mass casualties across the sequel triology, except snoke or palps, for a bit, freaking healing stims!!!, funny moments i hope, fusion of disney canon and legends, good lord just use a stim instead of dying, he has got to go, he is a bit awkward, historian eida, how is that not already a tag, jedi knight edia (my oc), jedi relics, journey to find yourself in all this (applies to eida, kyber lore if you squint, kylo ren betrays eida, kylo ren is dead, kylo ren talking about his feelings, kyloe ren is an emo child, letter of appreciation from narrator (not eida), lightsaber building, lightsaber info i guess, lightsabers aka laser swords, lol, loosely follows the sequel triology, lore keepers, maintenance workers, other planets, other space craft that I'm too lazy to mention, palps is the main villian tho i am thinking about some other ideas...stay tuned, path of the jedi, people in the first order are not nice...like at all, rants about sacred Jedi temples, rey is one with the force, rey isn't as op, rogue sith, saber fights, set some time before tfa, she is also like the main character so, she strives to be friends with everyone, she's really strong tho, showdown with the emperor, snoke is a manipulative clone thing created by palps, so if you haven't read it, space, spy eida if you squint, star wars: the rise of kylo ren spoilers lol, sweet jedi robes, the fight for knowledge, the first order has got to go, the spark that will burn the first order down, the world between worlds, they are like best friends, they look like best friends...they are like best friends, valley of the fallen jedi, wars in space, we're just gonna avoid the last jedi as much as possible, what a shocker, with the first order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Eida Minn is a Jedi of Old thrust into another war that she wants no part in. She's always stuck with her books and scrolls but now even she knows that she can no longer run away from what has happened to the galaxy.She must stand up and fight along with the resistance...even if it means that she and the rest of her friends perish.(very short synopsis, but I don't want to give too much away)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Forced Slumber

÷÷÷

**19 BBY**

**Planet** **of Devaron**

**Jedi Temple**

Tracking down the Jedi Temple hadn't been too difficult but the jungle of Devaron was wild. The Jedi had met no Devaronians after landing but in all reality; she wasn't there for them. 

She could feel the power of the Nexus flowing all around her and though she was utterly alone without another soul in sight; she knew the Force was always with her...that she wasn't truly alone.

Eida wiped her brow and finally settled on the firm ground near the entrance to the nearing temple. She took a second to drink some water from her canister. It had been a hard trek but it was rewarding to see her destination dead ahead.

She glanced down at her weapon though she had never really called it that. It was more of a tool and though Eida hadn't followed onto becoming a fighter in the ongoing war with the separatists, that didn't mean she didn't know how to handle the blade. 

She had found her purpose with the ancient texts and the council had supported her decision. She didn't see her colleagues or friends as she liked to call them...Ahsoka and Obi-wan often. Even Anakin Skywalker was usually busy with commanding his troops and seeing to the Chancellor that they barely had time to hang out.

Eida found it odd that the famed Jedi spent a lot of his time away from the temple but who was she to judge? She knew that the temple could get a bit stuffy and many of her former classmates all sought the thrill of the unknown. Still, she missed the times before the war had begun when they had seen each other more often. She looked back fondly on those times mostly because Anakin could turn anything into something. All the little trinkets he'd made from the bits and bobs she brought him fascinated her.

They had grown up training together and they were close but all that changed when the separatists and the Dark side rose up. Anakin had charged straight into battle on the front lines as Eida had retreated to her scrolls and manuscripts behind the scenes. 

She befriended the sentinel guard who constantly guarded the temple and the archives. She met her now best friend Nal Apraxis. He was a shy person despite having to work with the people native to Coruscant and the other Jedi living at the temple. Still, they became good friends.

The Jedi secured her saber and then settled off across the jagged stones to the entrance.

She hadn't thought of Devaron since Master Halsey and his Palawan had been murdered here some time ago. Despite Dooku's minions taking over the temple, they hadn't touched it and all the relics inside remained intact which was very fortunate.

She had been highly entrusted by Jocasta Nu, the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives to find a rare tome and bring it back to Coruscant to be cataloged. 

Eida entered the temple with ease and glanced around. It was empty and no one seemed to be around. Which was odd because there should have been a unit of scholars to meet her.

She hopes that one day she'll be just like these scholars at a site doing further work to understand the Jedi, those that came before, and the Force.

She should backtrack to her ship and contact Jocasta but thinks better of it if she wants to get the book back in time. If she didn't then she'd never get out of shelving duty. So, she dismisses the thought of no one being there to greet her and feels out with the Force to locate anyone. Eida closed her eyes and concentrated. Easily she felt her own force reach out but it never bumped into anything or pulled her in a certain direction. No one was there. 

After walking around confirming that in fact, no one was in the temple she quickly hurried to where the scroll room should be. Eida stumbled upon a long hall filled with doors. She let the Force guide her and then before she knew it, she came across a nondescript door. A warmth seemed to imitate from inside and Eida knew she had found what she was searching for.

There were walls upon walls filled with shelves and on them, tomes, bound books, and scrolls made of actual aged paper and not that of holocrons. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant had many paper artifacts but most had been scanned for preservation so it looked like everything else in the city; modern. 

And of course, since Eida was only a clerk...she never got to handle the real relics. Unless Obi-wan was there to research which happened more than one would think. On those days she was allowed to observe and help Jocasta.

The tome she was searching for was in a stack with others that looked exactly like it. She wondered if the others would eventually make their way back to the capital too. Eida wished to stay so she could explore and read but she knew to abandon the mission, was to abandon the Jedi. Telling herself she'd come back one day, Eida carefully secures the tome in her hands before disappearing down the stack to find the catalog archive.

She has to make sure that a record of the book had been taken down...from this library and safely delivered to Coruscant. As she enters the numbers written in basic on the side of the tome into the input station; Eida spots a comfortable-looking rotunda most likely used to sit and read. The spot looked lovely and she oh so wished she was working alongside the historians here. 

The pull to investigate draws her over. Out of the rotunda's windows is an overgrown outdoor space that reminds her of the lush gardens surrounding her childhood home. Her mother had a way with flowers and could still smell the Aura Blossoms that she had transplanted from Endor.

It would be easy to take a seat and daydream all day...but she's still on the clock.

She has to make it back to Coruscant anyway before the banquet in a few days. Perhaps once the war is over she can ask for a placement here in the temple so that she can help with future archiving.

She smiles at the thought and takes her time walking back through the halls. The sun is starting to set and the rays of another day flow through the windows of the temple.

Eida searches once more for anyone yet still finds no one around. She leaves a comm for Jocasta that she's headed back to her ship before leaving the hall for the entrance when something in the Force spikes and Eida feels a chill. A presence fills the air but it is strange.

Like she's felt it before...a long time ago. 

Something wrong, something dark filters through her feelings, like she's being watched. That she's no longer the only present body in the temple.

Immediately she grabs her saber from its designated place on her belt and ignites it, turning quickly to be met with a shadow. A person of the Force shrouded in black. The light from her blade doesn't aid her in seeing the face of this person so she squints to see better.

A dark aura rises from the shroud, all the light that had previously been shining on the ornate flooring around her had been snuffed out. Eida searches the Force to find balance and yet it's as if her anchor had been extinguished from the room and everything around her.

The only beacon that remains is herself.

"Who are you?" She asks, her saber raised lightly just in case.

The figure says nothing and doesn't move forward. Eida frowns and goes to drop into her relaxed stance when she's whacked over the head.

It takes her a moment to feel the pain, but once it's there...it doesn't leave.

Eida stumbles but doesn't fall. The blow to the back of her head feels terrible and she's sure her scalp is bleeding, still, she stays upright to turn and see who had hit her but no one's behind her.

That same feeling as before sweeps over, the darkness surrounds her and when it comes in full force again, Eida Minn drops the tome in her left hand. The slam of the book against the temple floor being the last thing she hears before blacking out and tipping forward, unconscious. 


	2. Awakening

÷÷÷

**Poe**

**Late 26 ABY**

**Planet of Yavin**

**Resistance Base**

He hadn't meant to snoop.

Honestly, he had only been on a walk and happened to walk right into an old Imperial ship that the Resistance had taken after a scrimmage with the First Order.

Attacks had been happening more often than not and Poe knew was not allowed to be anywhere near it. He knew that they only saw him as a child but he wasn't a child, not anymore, not after everything that had happened. He had been born into this and although he had made quite a few attempts to distance himself from the Republic as much as he could, he knew in his heart that this was where he truly belonged.

So he had defected from the Republic and joined the Resistance because he wanted to actually get something done; he wanted to be on the front lines saving the galaxy.

But he was stuck doing oil changes.

Maybe that was why he was snooping around this ship, no that was definitely why. Besides, it's not like the higher-ups were gonna use it for anything which was a pity. Yeah, the ship was worse for wear but every bit counted to the Resistance. It may even fool the First Order if it was reconfigured and patched up?

Perhaps he should tell someone his idea?

The old Imperial ship isn't huge but it has a lot of nooks and crannies so Poe being the snoop he is, leaves no stone unturned. Most of the ship is empty but he does find a stash of galactic credits, some old uniforms, and probably the weirdest find...different flavors of Caf. The young pilot had always assumed that there had only been the one flavor but apparently years back there was something called white guava...which doesn't sound particularly appealing to him. 

He places the drink canister down and wanders from the mess back to the hall. He's about to turn and leave when he spots a hatch. It's out of sight where most probably wouldn't even see it but Poe has...so of course, he had to investigate.

He unhooks his torch from his belt and clicks it on. A small beam of blue light fills the hall near the hatch. There is no input code station, just a handle to be turned so without thinking he turns the handle. 

The hatch opens to a secret compartment probably built in the ship to be hidden from the crew. He only knows this due to his time running goods back in the day. Poe's feeling like he's hit the lottery as he carefully starts his descent into the unknown. 

It's dusty and dark save for the hazy beam of light emitting from the torch. Once Poe reaches the bottom, he lets go of the rung on the ladder and turns to find a decent-sized room. There is no bed or desk so it doesn't seem like a place to sleep but there isn't also doesn't seem to be any sort of escape pod...in fact, there is nothing in the room but some dust and a few boxes.

Poe sneezes. Correction, a lot of dust.

The boxes look old but they do have Galactic emblems branded on the sides of each one. Poe kicks the first box sending it onto the floor. It doesn't break open so he kicks it again.

The lid cracks and the flyboy grins. Taking the flashlight he peers down to have a look-see into the box before flipping the now broken lid up and off.

Some vials are fastened to the lid of the box, the liquid still inside. Poe goes to grab one and then thinks better. It could be poison after all. So he takes the handkerchief in his back pocket and grabs all the vials. He wraps them up and into his jacket they go.

He'll have to have someone run an analysis on whatever those are. The rest of the box is filled with files written in some script other than basic on them so he left those for later. He can always come back for them.

The next box has clothes like the uniforms he found upstairs which isn't exciting so he moves onto the final box. It's covered and dust and upon inspection something that looks a lot like blood.

His first instinct is to pull away and go get someone...but he's an adult and it's not like there were any stowaways on the ship anyway...it had been sitting for years on some random planet.

So, he opens the crate. It's filled with medical supplies some of which are stained with blood but not a lot. Poe lets out a laugh and sits the box back down. He was relieved he hadn't found any body parts.

He leans up, standing back from the junk ready to get the hell out of the creepy room. Poe makes waves back to the ladder when a beep resounds throughout the room.

A hiss fills the air as a compartment in the wall opens up and a block of Carbonite slams forward on a track. Poe jumps when the clang buzzes throughout the small room, he turns quickly. His ears are ringing but he's not concerned with that...he's more concerned with the poor soul that had gotten themselves carboned. 

He forgets about retreating and carefully comes to stand in front of the block. From what he can tell it's a woman and she looks like she was peacefully sleeping when she was encased. Still, he should probably go get someone...anyone else.

Poe stands there for a second more and then he's running for the ladder. He has to find General Leia.

**Some Time After**

She isn't sure what it is. 

She's freezing and she can't feel anything...not even her toes. Like she has a head cold or something worse. However, it's been ages since she last got sick. She feels shaky and hungry. Hopefully, she can find some Caf before she has to go on shift at the library.

The bed she's resting on isn't hers...has to be Nal's then. He's the only one who'd let her crash after a late night in the stacks. 

Master Yoda would probably have a few words to say to her but with the war and the chancellor to deal with, she hasn't seen much of her former master. So, she's for sure Jocasta is finally going to ban her from the archival collections. 

Still, the young Jedi Knight had been researching a very ancient way of the force...it had been too intriguing to put down. And if she can avoid her fellow Librarian for another few days then perhaps she can finally figure out what _Vergence Scatter_ truly means.

She rolls to her side, some sort of breeze is hitting her across the face. Perhaps Nal forgot about the heating tank again. He's always forgetting about the littlest things.

The Jedi opens her eyes to find nothing but darkness. At first, she assumes the room is dark but then she remembers her training...and that she shouldn't assume.

So, that only leaves the truth.

"Hello?" She ventured shakily. Her mouth felt like she'd swallowed sand. A swell of Force energy washes over her yet she doesn't reach out towards it.

"Hello there."

She wants to smile. Perhaps this woman knows Master Obi-wan?

"Take your time getting up. You've had a rough time...with the hibernation sickness." The woman said. "You've been in and out of consciousness for a few weeks now."

She moves to sit up at least, more of the room becoming clear, still, she feels tired and dizzy...and her eyes are killing her. A few weeks? Hibernation sickness? What?

"Our medics did their best. You were in a Bacta tank for a few hours a day, it seemed to help quite a bit. Would you like something to drink?"

She nods at the woman and then moments later, a cup is placed in her hand. She looks around the room. It's dim but not too dark and there doesn't seem to be anything of particular interest held within.

Still, where is she? Where is Nal? Who is this woman?

"I, I can't see."

"Yes. The medics here are working on some type of Bacta drops to speed up the healing process...We don't know your name, there wasn't one on the block so...who are you?"

She narrows her eyes in the direction of the woman's voice. Why was she asking who she was? Didn't she know who she was? And there was a block involved? What? 

Where were Nal and Obi-wan? Or a temple droid. Or anyone that actually knew her. What if she had been kidnapped? If she found out that the Hutts had anything to do with this, she’s going to be livid.

So it was best to be on her guard.

She cleared her throat and took one last sip of water. "Where am I?"

This place couldn't be Coruscant...it didn't feel like it. It didn't sound like it. She could hear no aircraft flying by or hear the sound of the air like she could at the Jedi Temple.

No, wherever she was now was not a nexus of the force.

"A small planet in the Outer Rim." Came the woman's answer. "Your name, child?"

"I..." She stops.

What was her name? How could she not remember?

She hears the woman stand. "It's alright. Don't push yourself. One of the side effects of being frozen in Carbonite is memory loss...everything you once lost will return to you soon."

She stood, her legs not completely firmly planted, but still it was enough to get her up and over to the door. Though she couldn't see, the force would guide her.

"Come with me. The fresh air will do you good."

Wordlessly she follows out of the dimly lit room and into the night chill. She senses people roaming about and even can hear some hustling around her as she slowly moves forward. Familiar sounds of aircraft could be heard in the distance. She turns her head to the side and stops, a clanking carries on from across the dark expanse...someone is actively working on a ship near.

As she passed, the area around her quieted and for a second she thought that people were looking at her until Eida heard greetings to the General instead. The woman took her time and greeted the workers back as they walked into the next building.

"You said we are in the Outer Rim?"

The woman nodded and led her further into the hangar. A droid met them as they got closer...and though he had little to no way to express his emotions, he seemed pleased to see them. "Ah, General Leia...I'm so glad you're back. It seems that there has been a transmission from Lu-"

"Yes 3PO, I'm sure it's important. However, it'll have to wait." Leia says and moves past the droid into another hallway.

The droid's name sounds familiar but Eida can't focus enough to even try and remember.

"Hello. I am C-3PO...human-cyborg relations."

She takes his arm though she's not sure if he actually meant to offer it to shake but 3PO doesn't seem to mind and neither does she. "Hello...I can't see."

3PO mutters apologies but Leia just places an arm on hers and pulls her along. She says something about urgent business and they disappear down a hall.

If she could see, the woman would see in the room that there is a block of Carbonite or well, what's left of it. The frame is bent and old. The only thing to identify the thing is a Galactic Senate emblem.

"What year do you think it is?" Leia asks.

She continues to stare at nothing but answers, "19 BBY. Why? How long have I been in that thing? A few months. A year?"

Leia gasps at her answer which causes the girl to look up in her general direction. What's wrong? How long has it been?

"How long?"

The General turns away.

"You had nothing on you except the clothes on your back and this," Leia says, ignoring the girl's question. She does step closer before brandishing a weapon she knows far too well. She can feel it through the force.

It's just as she remembers it. Though she cannot see it, she can sense it in her mind. It's Golden with black detailing and inscribed with Aurebesh. The ancient language of the stars.

"It's a remarkable hilt," Leia says.

Without a thought, she moves forward and takes up the saber gracefully from the woman and the force hits her like a transport. In a blink, she is knocked back and as a blackness consumes her, little bits of information fill her mind.

_The Clones Wars_

_The Jedi Order_

_Order 66_

_Eida_

÷÷÷

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course a work in progress...chapter titles are subject to change as content is added. (Perhaps even the title of the story though I am liking it right now.) I'd like to say most of the tags are on here but you never know...I'll add things as we go. 
> 
> Also, these first few chapters are gonna be slow as it's an introduction to everything but just hang in there.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
